ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Canadian Hell
A Canadian Family is going to be an upcoming adult animated sitcom created by William Dobbin. The series will focus on the life of a crazy family that, unlike the families in most TV shows, live in Canada. Characters The main characters will be the Beaker Family. It is led by the father, Benton Beaker, alongside his wife, Jonah Beaker. They will have three kids: 2 year old Anderson Beaker, 10 year old Daniel Beaker, and 12 year old Jessie Beaker. They also have two talking pets who act as humans; a sarcastic and sadistic cat named Clyde and a good-natured dog named Sally (who will be introduced and adopted into the Beaker family in the Season 1 finale), who disguise themselves whenever they leave the house, and their owners are the only humans who know that they are animals. Benton will have a friend, Cameron Holtz. Benton has a double-life as a crime-fighting vigilante named Bentman. Anderson can talk, but only in front of Daniel and Jessie, as well as other kids, Clyde and Sally. When adults are around, however, he only thinks to himself, but his thoughts can still be heard. Setting The Beaker family will live in Toronto, and will have wacky adventures in their town, Craneville. Production Animation Animation work on A Canadian Family will be farmed out to several different studios over the course of the show's production. The animation companies could including Tokyo Movie Shinsha (now known as TMS Entertainment), Wang Film Productions, Saerom Animation, Yearim Productions, Yowza! Animation and Rough Draft Korea Co. Ltd, and most A Canadian Family episodes frequently will have animation from different companies in each episodes. A Canadian Family will be made with a higher production value than standard television animation; the show had a higher cel count than most TV cartoons. The A Canadian Family characters will often move fluidly, and do not regularly stand still and speak, as in other television cartoons. Music Still under construction.... Episodes and ideas William Dobbin has already thought of some hilarious episodes for the series, and maybe you can help think of more. Feel free to edit the episode plots as well, like adding subplots. Season 1 #" Summer Of 16-9 " - Benton signs up to become a summer camp counselor, but it turns out to be a camp for dangerous kids with violent and destructive behaviors - and is suprised to see his own kids there. Meanwhile, Clyde runs a 'pest control' service to rid the town of hippies. Possible release date- September 25, 2041 #" The Legend Of Bentley James " - Craneville is turned upside down when Benton is told he is actually Korean- and starts acting like it. Meanwhile, Anderson attempts to take over the playground. Possible release date- October 2, 2041 #" Bastard Case " - Benton becomes a lawyer after being hired as a last-minute one. ( Subplot required. ) Possible release date- October 9, 2041 #" The Super Child " - Anderson becomes the new night worker at the supermarket when he badly injures the last one by accident. Luckily, Anderson wears a disguise so that nobody knows he's a baby, just like Clyde. Meanwhile, Jessie goes to a play. Possible release date- October 23, 2041 #" Back To Hell " - The kids go back to school, and Benton develops a crush on the new employee at work. Anderson believes that he is in a slump. Possible release date- October 30, 2041 #" Cable Clyde " - A dispute over a cable company leads Clyde to seek revenge at the customer service representative. Meanwhile, Benton becomes a crime-fighting vigilante. Possible release date- November 6, 2041 #" Benton-To Shape " - Benton gets fit, but then becomes a bully to fat people. Meanwhile, Clyde becomes a news reporter in a newspaper. Possible release date- November 13, 2041 #" Two C's Don't Make An Ocean " - Benton is worried about introducing Clyde to his friend, Cameron Holtz. The two end up becoming best friends, which starts to strain Clyde's identity. Possible release date- November 20, 2041 #" Left 4 Ed" - Clyde makes a cat-friend named Ed, who turns out to be a stalker trying to get proof that he's a cat so that he can spread it worldwide. ( Subplot required. ) Possible release date- November 27, 2041 #" A Canadian Book " - Jonah joins a book club, but gets caught up in a competition between American books and Canadian books. ( Subplot required. ) Possible release date- December 11, 2041 #" Cops and Clyde " - Clyde becomes a police officer, but things go awry when he catches Benton staging a robbery. ( Subplot required. ) Possible release date- December 18, 2041 # " Take A Dump " - In the season finale, Benton accidentally covers the whole town in trash. Clyde falls in love with a stray female dog named Sally, who, like him, acts as a human. Possible release date- December 25, 2041 Season 2 # " I Am Clyde, Hear Me Meow " - Thanks to Benton's meddling, the state animal of Craneville leaves town, and the townsfolk turn to cats as the new state animal. This pressures Clyde to take off his disguise and show the town what he truly is. Possible release date- July 17, 2042 # " Damn Daniel " - Daniel gets a girlfriend, prompting Benton to spy on the two lovebirds. Benton tries to confirm what Daniel's girlfriend is like by inviting her over for dinner at the Beaker house. This should be good. Possible release date- July 24, 2042 # " Clyde's Sadistic Tales " - While Benton and Jonah go to dinner for their wedding aniversary, Clyde and Sally must babysit the kids, with Clyde telling them his own versions of 3 classic stories , " Cinderella ", " Little Red Riding Hood ", and "Jack and the Beanstalk. " Possible release date- July 31, 2042 # " Halloween: The Lamest Episode Name Ever " - In a spooky Halloween special, Jessie and Daniel sneak over to a Halloween party. Meanwhile, Clyde takes Anderson trick-or-treating, but is taken to the pound, since his costume doesn't have a collar. This leaves Anderson alone on the streets. At the same time, Sally gets kidnapped by a evil puppet, for making her play a wicked game. Could Sally win the game, what will happen to Anderson, and what will happen at the party? Find out in 2042! Possible release date- August 7, 2042 # " As Jessie's Big Ass Turns " - Jessie turns 13, and goes on a major teenage girl rampage. Meanwhile, Clyde and Sally go to a movie theater, but get chased by the usher. Possible release date- August 21, 2042 # " Playing With Fire " - Benton and Cameron are kicked out of town together, after they, uh, how should we put this, " Discover and use fire ". Meanwhile, Sally searches for a gift for Clyde. Possible release date- August 28, 2042 # " This Cat Isn't Going To Heaven " - Clyde strives to ban dogs from the park. When he succeeds, he decides to kick it up a notch, and ban dogs from all of Craneville, but this just might include Sally. Possible release date- September 4, 2042 # " History with Clyde and Sally " - Clyde and Sally, with the former being forced by Benton and Johan, take the kids to the library to study. When they go inside, they realize that the library has removed all the books except for the popular ones. Clyde and Sally make the best of this situation by telling stories about history, Clyde tells about both the "Public Enemy" era (John Dindinger) and the return of democracy in Argentina (the Puccio Clan), while Sally tells about the the desperate employment and financial conditions many people faced during the Great Depression (which it is told as a parody of the Charles Chaplin film Modern Times, with Clyde as the Tramp and Sally as the Gamin). # " MineDraft " - Benton loses his job. While searching for a new one, he falls down a manhole. He discovers that there are strange humanoid creatures living down there, so he attempts to teach them how to be proper businessman. ( Subplot required. ) # "Indian Jungle Madness" - Clyde, Sally and the kids get lost in a Indian jungle. (a parody of The Jungle Book) # " Kids, Cat, Dog, And Raccoons. " - The kids try to fix the towns raccoon problems. ( Subplot required. ) # " Anderson's Big Holiday " - It's Anderson's birthday, but Benton must find a good place for the party. Meanwhile, Clyde and Sally go to Alaska for visiting a cousin of Clyde's, which they end up being tracked by a tracker. Season 3 # " The Poor Cat " - Clyde pitches in at a retirement home, until the senior citizens find out he's a cat, and try to get rid of him due to their allergies towards cats. Meanwhile, Sally searchs Anderson, who gets lost at the country fair. # " The Drunk Tank" - While drunk, Benton and Cameron accidentally drive into an ocean, where they discover the city of Altlantis. ( Subplot required. ) # " It's Christmas, Benton Beaker " - The Beaker Family tries to have a normal Christmas, but they keep getting caught up with the towns antics. # " How To Get Away With Being A Pervert. " - Benton starts a neighbourhood watch program to find out who stole the TV, but even after he finds it, he continues to spy on people for a living. ( Subplot required. ) # " Clyde and Sally's Excellent Adventure " - Clyde and Sally encounter a time machine, and use it for traveling through time. # " Bentman Returns " - After the events of the subplot of " Cable Clyde ", Bentman must stop a new enemy. Meanwhile, Clyde and Sally are arrested and sent to prison for destroying a mailbox. Sally takes to it, but Clyde desperately tries to get out. # " Lost Boy " - Anderson runs away when he finds that Jonah is being mean. He changes his mind along the way, but realizes he doesn't know where he is. It's up to Clyde to save him. # " Dance The Mid-Day Away " - Jessie searches for a date to the mid-day school dance. ( Subplot required. ) # " Meet The Parents " - Benton is forced to meet Jonah's parents, so he tries to pretend he's the president. ( Subplot required. ) # " Vern, Baby, Vern " - After the events of " Left 4 Ed ", Clyde makes another cat friend named Vern. This one seems to be gay, and doesn't want to ever leave Clyde ( Subplot required. ) # " Bring-Your-Badass-Child-To-Work Day " - Its " Bring Your Child To Work Day ", and Benton is bringing Daniel to his office. Daniel is worried about screwing up, until he sees that Benton has already done that. ( Subplot required. ) # " The Bent-Family Rise " - In the season finale, after Jonah, Daniel, and Jessie discover Benton's double life, he makes a team with them, turning them into Bentwoman, Bentboy, and Bentgirl. Meanwhile, Anderson, Clyde, and Sally try to watch a mad scientist's laboratory. Season 4 # " The Beaker's Have A Brand New Fag " - An accident at a yard-sale turns Benton into a cripple, so Daniel tries to cheer him up by showing the upsides to being in a wheelchair. ( Subplot required. ) # " Lent-on " - Clyde and Sally join a protesting group, and Anderson steps in to shake things up when he sees that the group is a bit boring. ( Subplot required. ) # " Benton The Breadwinner " - When the family's money starts to decrease, Benton must start taking part-time jobs to save their finances. When Benton starts getting tired of it, he gets Jonah to help him out, but that puts more pressure on both of them. ( Subplot required. ) # " Banks For Nothing " - Benton becomes a bank manager, but his career is put in danger when he starts spending all the money. ( Subplot required. ) # " Bully Circle " - When Daniel is bullied at school, Benton becomes a part of the anti-bullying group, but this begins to change his behaviour at home. ( Subplot required. ) # # # # # # # # Season 5 # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 6 # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 7 # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 8 # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 9 # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 10 # # # # # # # # # # # # # Cutaway gag ideas * Like Family Guy, the series usually shows cutaways with fictional sadistic events involving cartoon characters and/or celebrities. *" Summer Of 16-9 "- When Anderson asks Clyde why he wants kill hippies, he says it is like when Charlie Brown gets revenge on Lucy. It cuts to Lucy setting up her infamous football prank for Charlie Brown to fall for. However, Charlie Brown, with a maniatical smile in his face, runs at her with a Japanese sword, scaring her, making Charlie Brown kick the football, then Lucy fearly sees Charlie Brown, who says to her, " This is for all these years of humiliation, bitch ". He kills Lucy by decapitating her with the sword, then he, along with the rest of the Peanuts gang, dances for Lucy's death. *" The Super Child " - When Benton and Jonah try to convince Jessie to not go alone to the play, she says she not will die if she goes alone like Porky Pig, when he was murdered. It cuts to Porky walking through a busy street, when Yosemite Sam dumps a piano on his head from the top of a building, killing him. When Yosemite exits the bulding where he dumped the piano, he is arrested. He, in court, confeses that he wanted kill Bugs Bunny, so the judge sentences him to execution in the electric chair. *" Cops and Clyde " - When Clyde informs the family he is now a police officer, Bentons says to him " I can't believe you decided to become a police officer, after all your savagery, like when you killed Foghorn Leghorn and framed the Barnyard Dawg. " It cuts to two police officers dragging the Dawg away, who says " But I didn't kill that good-for-nothing chicken ". The Dawg's wife appears and says " Officer, no, he was with me all week, I swear! You can't... ". As the police car drives away, Clyde appears beside her, covered in blood and feathers. He blows a kiss at the car before turning his attention to the Dawg's wife. *" Halloween: The Lamest Episode Name Ever " - When Anderson is alone, he thinks " This is like when Snoopy went to a animal-only club, and he met Tom and Jerry ". It cuts to Snoopy drinking beer and talking to Tom and Jerry, drunkingly saying to Tom " You know a thing? You're a very idiotic cat and you'll die still as a Virgin" and Tom says to Jerry " That beagle is very mad ". *" The Poor Cat " - When Clyde runs away from the senior citizens, he says " I feel like when Lori and Leni Loud tried to sell elixir in a different country ". It cuts to a remake of the chase gag scene from The Simpsons episode 'Grampa vs. Sexual Inadequacy', with Lori and Leni taking the place of Homer and Grampa. *" Lost Boy " - When Anderson tells Clyde that he's running away, Clyde tells him that he can't run away whenever he feels like it, saying that he will be weirder than the " Funeral of the Unknown Panhandler ". It then cuts to Clyde at a funeral * * * * * * * * Trivia *It took some similarities to notable adult animated sitcoms such as The Simpsons, Beavis and Butthead, Bob's Burgers, Ren and Stimpy, Beavis and Butthead, Regular Show, South Park, and Seth MacFarlane's sitcoms (Family Guy, American Dad, and The Cleveland Show). *Clyde the Cat is mainly based on both Roger the Alien and Eric Cartman (from American Dad and South Park, respectively). *Many episodes for the show have been imagined by William Dobbin, thought it will be a while before the show actually airs. Category:TV Shows Category:Comedy Category:Animation Category:Adult animation Category:Adult shows Category:TV-PG Category:TV-14 Category:Dark comedy Category:12A Category:Fox